What's Left Of Me
by Pisces00
Summary: Tears had been cried. Hearts have been broken in the process. How would the gang be able to rebuild what was lost? This is the sequel of True Intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to True Intentions. It took me awhile to think of how I want this story to go. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. **

**This is a slight AU because no one has any spiritual powers. Plus I suck bad at writing fight scenes. I'm still inexperienced in writing fiction. Though I've attended college level English courses. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

.

.

.

The couple found out the sex of their babies as soon as possible. A boy and a girl. Neither of them had named their babies yet.

Ichigo was still very angry with Tatsuki. Not really because she happened to be in love with his girlfriend for years now. But, because he doesn't know what else she's capable of. He saw her expression when Inoue hugged her that day. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds. It also looked like Arisawa smelled her hair.

Once he approached Orihime she was already gone. Ichigo knew something was wrong deep down. But, he never expected his girl to keep something so big from him. To be honest he was a little upset with her too. The orange haired guy was certain that she was only tried to protect her from him and vice versa.

Five months have passed since then. Rukia Insisted on throwing Inoue a baby shower this weekend at her and Renji's apartment. But, Ichigo and Orihime decided to have it at their apartment instead. Of course Kuchiki helped out.

"I can't wait until Saturday." The red haired lady beamed to her boyfriend.

He gave her a slight smile as he laid across the bed on his back. "I know that. You keep repeating the same thing over and over." Ichigo laughed.

Orihime flopped onto the bed beside him. She turned over on her side to face him. "Have you thought of any names for our babies?" She asked curiously.

"Not really. It's hard to think of good names. What about Aki or Hisashi ?" He stated

"Maybe Hana or Ichirou?"

"Not sure about those names. Katsu, Sayuri or Ryo."

"Those are really nice names. Sayuri is a very nice name. What about Takao?" She answered.

"Then it's settled. Takao and Sayuri Kurosaki.

"I changed my mind. Ume as our daughter's name." Orihime announced with a smile.

"That is better. We finally have names for our children."

The redhead nodded in agreement. But, there was something else she wanted to address. Inoue still hung out with Tatsuki. Orihime hoped he would forgive her sooner or later. No one can control who they fall in love with. Besides she didn't want to see her behind his back anymore.

"Ichigo, I was wondering if you can let Tatsuki-Chan come to the baby shower?" She stated nervously. He sent her and irritated glare before he spoke.

"No, I'm not letting her come anywhere near you. I know you miss hanging out with her but, it's not going to happen." Ichigo was angry at the thought of her. He looked his sweet girlfriend in the eyes. Then his face soften when Orihime pouted. "That's not going to work on me. My decision is final." The brown eyed guy hoped she'd drop the subject already.

"No! It's not fair to her. Besides me and Kuchiki-San are friends again. It's only fair to let her attend as well. Tatsuki-Chan is still my best friend." Now Orihime became angry with him. Her face showed anger.

Ichigo really tried to take it seriously. To be honest her face isn't the least bit scary. He wanted to smile. Kurosaki thought Orihime looked cute mad. He pretended to look threatened. "Okay. Please don't be mad at me."

Her gray eyes were now filled with guilt. She never wanted to be mean. "Maybe I was too harsh." Orihime thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Hime. I was just joking with you. You looked too cute, I couldn't resist." He gave her a warm smile.

"That's not funny at all." Orihime replied with her arms crossed over her chest with a irritated look on her face.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Fine. She can come. Just don't expect me to be all rainbows and sunshine. As much as the orange haired man hated to admit it. He knew he had no choice but let his childhood friend attend the party. He scowled in defeat.

Orihime gave him the most passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The couple stopped after a few moments to catch their breath.

Ichigo's eyes was now filled with lust. He kept his eyes on his girlfriend. "Keep kissing me like that and I won't be able to stop." He said with passion.

.

.

.

Tatsuki was glad to still keep in touch with Orihime for the past five months. She knew her best friend wouldn't abandon her. Tatsuki and Uryu broke up around that time. But, they still talked on occasions. Arisawa felt horrible whenever they accidentally ran into each other.

On the other hand, she became friends with Lu, Teri. They talked almost everyday about their problems. But, Tatsuki didn't want to date anyone at the moment. She needed more time to heal.

"Hey, Tatsuki! Can you hear me?" Teri asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes? What do you want?" She seemed a bit detached at the moment.

"You're thinking about her again, huh?" Lu exclaimed with a smirk. She waited for her new friend to answer.

She blushed at her reply.

"Don't be so uptight. It's normal to fantasize about hot women. I'm surprised you haven't kissed her yet."

Tatsuki stood up from her seat next to Lu. "SHUT THE HELL UP." Arisawa yelled angrily.

Teri stayed in her seat unfazed. She gotten used to her sudden outburst. Especially when it was about a certain girl.

"Whatever. Get over yourself already. If you're not ready to move on, I understand." The brunette answered with an uninterested look on her face.

"Good to know." She realized her over dramatic reaction wouldn't get her anywhere with Teri. Tatsuki flopped back down on the couch.

"I have one thing to ask. How do you deal with . . . you know? When you are feeling . . ." Lu tried her best not to offend her. She gestured her hands in a way Arisawa understood.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never. . . do anything like that." The lady tried her best to sound disgusted.

"No wonder. Like I said before months ago. You need a way to release all that tension."

"But . . ."

"Not with me moron. Do it yourself. When you're all alone_"

"Are you sure that it'll work. I would feel guilty. How will I be able to look her in the eyes."

"Then keep it to yourself. You don't have to tell anyone. Once you start it's hard to stop. Believe me I know." She gave her a knowing look.

"Maybe I'll try it later. Tatsuki blushed heavily at the comment.

"Good girl. I'll leave so you can have some _alone_ time." On that note she left with a mischievous smirk.

"Shut up!" Arisawa slammed the door.

"She is so easy to tease."

.

.

.

Bara kept in touch with most of her friends, even Thomas. Everything seemed awkward whenever they were around each other. She didn't want their friendship to end. Ochita felt bad about the whole situation.

But, there were other things that occupied her mind. Angel seemed to have moved on. She doesn't bug her anymore. "I miss Angel. Even though I see her every now and then with Arisawa." She said with some bitterness.

Everything was out in the open now. Bara's aware of Orihime's double pregnancy and her living arrangement with Kurosaki. She also found out Tatsuki had feelings for her best friend and broke up with Uryu.

"I hope she doesn't start dating Angel anytime soon."

Nothing seemed to go right for the blonde at the moment. "I shouldn't complain too much. I still have friends and no one seems to hate me."

Bara then turned off the light before she got in her bed.

.

.

.

**A/N: I know the ending sucked. The chapter seemed to miss something so I gave everyone a glimpse of Bara's POV. But, I thought if I've written more than it would be dragged out too long. Plus I don't like making chapters too long for anyone to read. **

**On a side note. To be honest, after I read other fan fics I felt discouraged. I'm not the best writer. Compared to others I suck. But, I did promise some readers that I'll make a sequel. **

**I just posted the remake of (Behind Closed Doors). It's now titled (If These Walls Could Talk). Some things will be different like the pacing will be slower and not rushed. And, though it gotten more reviews than True Intension. It was criticized more than any other story I posted. And, the fic didn't make much sense to me anymore. **

**Lu, Teri is Angel's alias name from when she faked her death. From now on whoever doesn't know about her real name in the story will be written that way in that character's POV.**

**The meanings of the babies names**

**Takao (Respectful hero/male)**

**Ume (Plum blossom**)


	2. Baby Shower

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this story. It's been almost a year since my last update. I'll try harder to update more often. **

**Thanks: InoueR0xO, Shinleystar, Energetic, nypsy and kayai1995 for reviewing my first chapter. Another thanks to everyone who followed, faved and read this story. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

Karin and Yuzu helped with the decorations at the baby shower. Ichigo picked up the cake at the bakery. Most of the guest arrived on time. It was mostly friends and family anyway. Tatsuki was a little late.

Orihime greeted her best friend with a hug.

"I'm sorry that I got here late. I hope you don't mind that I bought a friend with me." She answered.

"Oh no. I don't mind at all." Inoue said with a slightly worried face.

Angel walked inside a few seconds later.

"Orihime, this is Lu." Arisawa was a bit nervous at the time.

She looked familiar to her. The redhead remembered the picture she saw at Bara's house a while ago.

"Did Ichigo tell me and Bara about her a few months ago?" She didn't want to tell Tatsuki right now. It was not the right time for that.

"Orihime what's taking so long? Are you okay?" Ichigo yelled headed towards the doorway. He stopped when his girlfriend came in sight.

"Ichigo, I'm alright. Tatsuki-Chan just arrived with her new friend."

"I see. What the hell are you doing here?" He replied.

"Damn it, Ichigo. Can you at least show a little respect to my friend." Tatsuki was irritated by his rudeness.

"Shut up. I don't care about your little girlfriend." Ichigo snapped.

"Whatever. Orihime where do I put the present?"

"In the living room close to the coffee table." Inoue responded.

The raven haired lady walked away. But, decided to back tracked a little towards Ichigo. "By the way she isn't my girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry Lu and Tatsuki-Chan." The soon to be mom apologized for her boyfriend's behavior.

"Don't worry about it. We're fine." Angel said. She followed the brunette to the other room.

"Okay." Orihime replied.

"Orihime." Ichigo called out to her. She turned around to face him.

"Huh?" She responded.

"That's the girl that changed her name. She's Bara's ex girlfriend." He stated plainly.

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it now. Let's get back to the party." With that they walked back into the living room.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yuzu asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh no. Everything's fine." The red haired lady replied.

The party was off to a great start. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gladly no fights broke out. The calm music must've put everyone in a good mood.

"When will the food be ready?" Renji asked patiently.

"It should be ready by now. Anyone can go make a plate." Karin explained.

"No wonder why everyone went in the kitchen. We just arrived a few minutes ago." He was surprised to see Rukia walk out the kitchen with a plate and drink.

"Idiot what's taking you so long?" Rukia asked headed to her seat.

"I had to go back to the car to get the gift."

Orihime started opening up the presents once everyone finished their meal. The couple was pleased with the gifts they received especially the twin stroller. They know that would be very useful in the near future.

"I knew I should've bought a date." Renji said irritably. He was sick and tired of Rukia's nagging.

"Bringing a date to a baby shower's pathetic, Renji." Rukia retorted.

"Whatever."

"Will you two shut the hell up." Ichigo half yelled.

"And, who the hell are you? Can't tell us what we can or can't do." The red haired man replied. Tatsuki threatened the two idiots to shut them up.

"Orihime. You should open this now." He handed the present over to her.

"Another gift. Ichigo you shouldn't have." The beauty gave him a gentle smile before opening the gift. It was two outfits for the babies. One was pink and the other blue with their names stitched on them. Everybody awed when they saw it. Inoue cried. "Thank you, Ichigo. These outfits are cute." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her gently on the lips. Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the couple. It was still hard to see them together but she didn't want to cut them out of her life either.

Everyone had a great time at the party. Tatsuki and Uryu even spoke to each other. Most of the guest left with some leftovers. The couple was warned out. They finally finished cleaning up the place. Of course Kurosaki did most of the work. He didn't want her to do too much. Orihime needed to take things easily since she was heavily pregnant.

.

.

.

The red haired beauty wobbled to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She put her hair in a high bun so she won't get her hair wet in the shower. Inoue removed her clothing and observed her form in the mirror once again. She placed both hands on her stomach. It was so big that she could barley see her feet.

"Are you okay in here?" Her boyfriend asked with concern.

She didn't need to turn around to see him. The lady could already see his reflection. "Ichigo?"

"You look beautiful." He kissed her bare shoulder tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ichigo took of all his clothes as well. He turned on the water for the shower. "Ichi what are you doing?" She called him that whenever she was confused or embarrassed.

"Taking a shower with you. I don't know why you're blushing. It's not like we haven't took a shower together before. Plus I need to keep an eye on you."

He bathed her in the shower. He knew she had a hard time bathing in certain areas. Orihime's face was so red. She really appreciated what he was trying to do. It actually turned her on especially with him completely naked in the shower dripping wet. She got impatient and kissed him passionately on the lips. He dropped the towel and placed his arms around her waist. She moaned inwardly. His lips traveled down to her neck to her breast. She could feel his erection on her leg. Orihime was disappointed when he stopped. She stared at him in confusion.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower. "We can't have sex in the shower while you're pregnant. Suddenly her water broke. It took a moment for them to realize it. The lady groaned in frustration.

"Ichigo my-"

"Your water broke."

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.**

**InoueR0xO: Maybe later on in the story. Not sure if I want them to get married yet. I'm not too sure how right now. She might start dating in the future. **

**Shinleystar: You don't suck at writing. I'm glad you like this story so far. **

**Energetic: Thanks. At first I wasn't sure if those were good choices for names.**

**nypsy: Constructive criticism can help. Ichigo never cheated on Orihime because they were not really together at the time. It was casual. Although, I could've waited longer for them to get together. I appreciate your honesty. **

**kayai 1995: I'll try to update sooner.**


End file.
